User blog:Miss Rarity/A Big Adventure
Big Adventure Recently there has been an upsurge in ponies coming into Carousel Boutique, offering to sell Rarity gemstones. While Rarity certainly appreciates the gesture, a part of her character is the ability to search and find gem stones. Not only does this allow her player something to do, but also gives them the opportunity to interact with other ponies. That doesn’t mean that if you have a rare or unique gemstone (and let’s be honest, these aren’t real gemstones, so if you have an interesting idea what better way to express it!) come on by! For example, mlp_Dazzle came by and offered to sell Rarity, Twilight Sapphires. She had a back story for them, and a specific purpose in mind (It would have been more fun for me to ask where she got them, and how she came by to learn about them, but that comes with practice in the RP. I also misunderstood her intentions with the stones, thinking she wanted to have Rarity make a dress or something out of them, and that misunderstanding was also fun!) There is certainly nothing wrong with this. It allows for a nice little scene, it is short, sweet, and to the point. It helps build trust and respect. Along with that, if there is a character that I’ve interacted with on multiple occasions, they are a gem hunter extraordinaire, and they just keep coming in, time after time, selling Rarity gemstones, that gets old. This leads into… Adventure time! No not the cartoon, but how about this: Instead of bringing Rarity these unique, obscure gems, why not invite her along? Remember, START SMALL! We are going hunting for gems, not trying to save Equestria. Diamond dogs? Meh, if you want, but those have been played to death, we’ve all seen what Rarity does when she is ponynapped. That doesn’t mean we can’t have some intense scenes. We hear something lumbering towards us, and run away screaming. We lose all of the gems, something takes them from us. Whatever, be creative! And this is how you get involved in bigger things. You are new to the RP, or you’ve been here forever, but you want something epic, something huge, something like saving Equestria! Fantastic, how often does that happen? Once a season? Maybe? Okay fine, you want something epic, maybe not saving Equestria, but something that involves the mane 6, Celestia, Luna, Ponyjoe. Great, but if this is the first thing you want to do when coming in, or you are going from a pony that sells stuff to starting some sort of epic adventure, I can promise you the mane 6 aren’t going to go for it. But! You had a small adventure with Rainbow Dash, looking for some special goggles that don’t fog… okay! You have a starting point, Rainbow Dash trusts you! She has been on this adventure with, knows that you will follow the guidelines while delivering an amusing and fun time. Because we saw through the feed your adventure, we now know what to expect from you. We know that you will keep us all within the guidelines, won’t try to powergame us, and create a fun and enjoyable experience for all of us. So, please, bring gems to Rarity, she will buy them from you, make a dress out of them for you, maybe turn them into soup if you are a dragon and are hungry, and you can have a small scene with her, build trust, and then go on your way. But I encourage you to go out on a limb and invite Rarity to go look for the Baby-Blue Sapphire of Awesome Adventure. It doesn’t have to be a gem, maybe you heard of a book on the ancient sewing techniques. Cool! Then we can invite Twilight too, since she loves books. TL:DR; Visit Rarity, bring her gems, establish trust, but then let’s do something else. Go on a small adventure, find something silly and fun. Leads to bigger things. :) Category:Blog posts